Sensation
by Koewokikasete
Summary: In the silent night, Chung and Eve experience each other's love and become one. While taking a small break from their constant love making, Chung decides to have some more fun with his Eve while Eve can tell the usual sensation Chung gives her when they become one.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game Elsword or it's characters.

Here are the classes of our characters:

**Eve: **Code Nemesis**(18)**

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser**(18) ; **Tactical Trooper**(18)**

Long time no see! I'm sorry for not being very active. I've got many things to do. I'll be disappearing once again, but I shall upload a lemon of Chung and Eve! Now, enjoy!

* * *

**~Sensation~**

* * *

In the silent night, loud moans could be heard, bouncing off the walls of the house. Thrusting deep into the entrance of a certain Code Nemesis. Chung reached out to Eve's hand, pulling her towards his chest as he roughly thrust his whole length into her, ejaculating hot semen inside her womb.

Her eyes were filled with lust as she leaned in for a kiss. Chung took her lips as he soon continued to thrust inside her once again for another round, intruding her womb. His hands sneaked behind her bare back, reaching for her anus. Eve tore away from the hot kiss, letting out a moan as her anus was being penetrated by Chung's finger.

Chung smirked lightly, lowering his head and sucked on her petite breasts. Her already hard nipples turned harder and her insides tightened around Chung's member. Due to her tightening around his length, he couldn't help, but become more aroused by her actions. Speeding up on his thrusts, it slowly got deeper and deeper by the second. Once again, they both ejaculated together. Eve fell back on the velvety mattress with Chung laying on top of her. Their breaths mixed together with Chung's whole length inside her, throbbing and her still tightening around him.

"C-Chung.. I thought I told you.. Not to e-ejaculate inside me."

"Heh. When we first did it together, I also came inside you. There were also many times where I came inside. You didn't say a word about it. So why now?"

Eve looked away in embarrassment as Chung chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, closing his eyes silently. Eve soon realized that Chung's throbbing member was still inside her. She stared at her lower region where a barely noticeable bulge could be seen. Her face flushed when her hand touched the bulge.

_'Chung's still inside me and he fell asleep. His member is monstrous... Always staying hard and erect.. It's so embarrassing how he always make me feel good. Does he feel good as well?'_

She closed her amber eyes slowly, slipping into a sweet slumber. Hours had passed since their sexual intercourse. As she slept, cerulean eyes stared at her in a lustful way. Chung had pulled his member out of her damp womanhood. He turned around, grabbing a bottle of illuminated liquid. He slowly took a sip as an aura emitted from him.

The aura slowly took form as Chung intentionally cut himself, letting out a drop of blood. Soon, he found himself staring into similar cerulean eyes. Similar cream colored hair with patches that were dyed with dark brown on both sides of his head, resembling ears with a long piece of hair was that was in a low ponytail. Chung had the typical unruly cream colored hair with patches that were dyed with dark brown on both of the sides. The only difference between them is their style.

_'There's no time for rest. I'm going to have some more fun with my Eve. I'll break her. I'll carve myself inside her.'_

Smirking lightly, his clone crawled onto the bed's soft mattress, pushing Eve up. He laid her on his chest as Chung lowered his head, sticking his tongue out, licking her entrance. Unintentionally, Eve got sensitive and reached climax at the mere touch. Her eyes fluttered open and Chung had captured her soft lips, locking her in a breathless battle for dominance. His clone, nicknamed _Vestibulum Equiti_*****, blindfolded her amber eyes with an onyx colored fabric.

Equiti sneaked a hand down and rubbed her anus with his fingers. Eve let out a moan in the breathless kiss as Chung began fingering her vagina. Chung fingered her with two fingers and pinched her clitoris. Eve couldn't help, but arched her back in pleasure, breaking their kiss in the process. Equiti took that chance to push her down in a _doggy-style _position. He swiftly pulled his fingers out of her anus and roughly shoved his thick, hard member into her tight anus.

"It hurts! Chung?! No... You're not Chung.. Who are you?! No! Don't touch me!"

Eve struggled to get away from Equiti who forced her down and continue ramming into her. Tears dampened the blindfold as stray ones rolled down her face. Chung cringed at the sight of her tears. Equiti nodded his head slightly before pulling Eve back with him as he laid back.

As Equiti continues thrusting in and out of her tight anus, Chung lifted her smooth, porcelain legs above her head. Equiti held her legs close to her petite buds. Chung positioned himself in between her wet entrance. His member's tip kissed her entrance's lips, swiftly slipping in deeply to her womb. In response to these actions, Eve let out a soft moan before remembering the familiar sensation in her womanhood.

She reached a hand out and Chung clasp it in his. He smiled lightly before pulling his monstrous, erected member out, slamming it back in deeply. Eve moaned from the sensation, reaching her climax, ejaculating.

Equiti wrapped his whole arm around her legs while letting his free hand occupy her mouth. Chung stared at Eve with lustful eyes as she was being penetrated from both of her private areas. Eventually, her blindfold slipped off and she found herself staring at her lustful boyfriend. What surprised her the most was that she was being used in both areas in the lower region and that she was in such a lewd position with fingers pulled out of her mouth.

"C-Chung? Who's behind me..? I don't want to be touched by anyone.. Other than you."

"Don't worry. He's only here to pleasure you. You could say that he's my clone."

Eve turned her head around, only to find similar cerulean eyes to her Chung, but these eyes held a complete different feeling. Eve turned back to stare at Chung was pleasuring her to no end. Silently in her mind, she noticed how good it felt in both areas, but she truly felt pleasure in the area where Chung did her.

"C-Chung.. I only want you. E-Even if he's your c-clone, I only want Chung.. I only Chung to be carved in my lewd areas.."

Chung's eyes widened slightly before he grinned lightly. Equiti soon had the same expression as Chung. They began to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of her deeply. Within moments, Equiti ejaculated inside her anus, releasing hot, boiling semen. At the same time, Chung also released hot, boiling semen that bubbled in her womb. Equiti soon pulled out his throbbing member, releasing the hot semen on Eve's delicate porcelain skin.

He smiled at the couple before disappearing. Eve sighed lightly before Chung began to pull out his throbbing member. He pointed his member to the corner of Eve's mouth who blushed merely at the sight of it. She looked at Chung who still had that lustful look in his eyes, except it intensified.

She opened her mouth slowly, taking the monstrous, throbbing member into her cavern. Sucking on the tip delicately before attempting at deep throating. She swiftly moved up and down, rolling her tongue around the tip. She released his erect member and bit his scrotum. Chung let out a moan from the pleasure as she sucked on his scrotum without a care in the world. She rubbed his whole length and scrotum. Chung could feel himself tightening and released some of the semen onto Eve's face. Before he could release anymore, Eve engulf his entire member, drinking the hot semen.

Eve released his hardened member and tried to breathe, however Chung didn't let her. He crashed his lips on her soft ones as he rubbed his member against the front entrance of her vagina, his tip poking her clitoris. She threw her hands around Chung's neck and deepened the kiss. Swiftly, he shoved his erect member into her tight vagina. Her insides immediately tightened around him.

"Eve, you want me to carve myself into you and let you remember me forever, right? Does that mean I can ejaculate inside as well?"

"Do whatever you want to me. As long as I can be with you.."

Smirking at her answer, he thrust in and out of her lewd vagina. Each and every of his thrusts were deep and caused immense pleasure. His member's tip occasionally slammed into the roof of her womb as he entered Eve's mouth, exploring her cavern. Their tongues danced together passionately.

"I love you, Chung!"

"Yeah, me too. I love you too, Eve!"

With those words, Chung continued on pleasuring Eve and himself. The lustful look in his eyes gave Eve enough evidence to know that Chung is also in pleasure. For the final thrust, Chung slammed his whole length into her, his tip fully touching the roof of her womb. Eve reached her limits, ejaculating at the same time as Chung. The hot, boiling semen from Chung once again overflowed, filling her womb up. He pulled it out, drenching her completely in his semen.

They pant heavily as Eve tried to hold in all of the semen inside her to avoid a mess. Chung smirked at her attempt, letting his tip kiss the lips of her entrance before ramming his whole length into her once again. Eve moaned loudly and could no longer hold in the hot semen. He could see the thin line of saliva at the corner of her mouth because of their tongue's dance and the pleasure.

He kissed her lightly on the lips before moving once again. She moaned softly as she reached out for Chung. He pulled her on the arm, pulling her towards his chest and letting their bodies touched at a close contact. Over the night, they became one together, filling each other's love for their respective soulmate.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

***_Vestibulum Equiti*_: In Latin, it means Tactical Trooper. So, when it says "Equiti", it's actually Trooper. At least, that's what Google Translator said.**

That's all. I've finally got this out of my mind. Truthfully, all I've been thinking of is Chung continuously ramming himself into Eve without a break. And then letting Eve experience a shorthand double penetration.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention this, but it's sort of hard for me to written anything that includes Iron Paladin. It's probably because of how people always mistaken him as a girl and I feel uncomfortable around him. So, my Chung x Eve lemons will always include Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis.

I hope you enjoy this rushed lemon and now I'll be disappearing from the internet for a while before coming back. Thank you very much for reading and good bye! :)


End file.
